Ian Iommi
Ian Iommi (originally Finn Stygian) is an overly ambitious and dangerous heavy metal musician from Birmingham, England that specializes in every single subgenre there is to date, currently living in San Francisco. Obsessed with the main genre since childhood, Finn would rename himself after his models Tony Iommi and Ian Gillan and do a number of dangerous stunts that usually resulted in personal injuries (that he rarely healed) or the deaths of innocent civilians. After wasting his life away on life-threatening substances and endless sex, he'd immortalize himself by offering his body to Satan so he could use it as a vessel of power. Satan would manifest himself as his Standing Ripple ("HEAVY KING") and supply Ian Iommi's guitar (the "King Jackson V") with extraordinary power, able to make mosh pits and hypnotic waves over wide areas. Ian Iommi threatens Earth by wishing to turn it into his cult, wanting to make the messages of the darkest and most disturbing metal music real and wanting thousands upon thousands to aid him. His cult, the Zeppelin Cult, is growing steadily as we speak. As for Satan, a.k.a. the "HEAVY KING", he's become a perfect amalgam of heavy metal's mascots that compose one whole being together, having studied Ian's mind extensively. The HEAVY KING is considered to be among the strongest Standing Ripples in the New Fantendoverse, to the point where chains are kept around its arms and legs to restrain its full potential. This is something that Ian Iommi applied to his Ripple to ensure that he could retain control over the world around him. He will continue supporting Ian Iommi as long as he is offered souls on his contract... Description Ian Iommi is a six-foot-four English man, having wicked black shades to hide his golden flame pupils and black sclera and having really wild black side-swept hair. Like Satan himself, Ian has vermilion skin and a long sharp-ended tail, and has ivory horns that twist around in a loop before extending up high. He has tattoos of skulls over his arms and legs, which have a little bit of muscle from minimal workout sessions as a teenager, and has skull earrings to match. He wears a very elaborate and flashy rockstar's leather outfit (inspired by Judas Priest), wears steel gauntlets which have bloodied stains on the knuckles from all the five finger death punches he's handed out, and wears huge steel boots to match. He is known for his seven-octave voice; Ian Iommi can sing really high and then sing really low. His guitar, the King Jackson V, is probably the edgiest and most elaborate metal guitar you've ever seen. Fitting in with his stereotypical heavy metal aesthetic, the body of the guitar has burning skulls with bat wings painted on and the neck of the guitar has a painting of a faceless succubus below the strings. It's a very pointy guitar with edges so sharp that they can slice open your skin if you make even casual connection with them. Personality Ian Iommi is the type of person you'd see and then ask yourself, "I'm still asleep, alright?". Ian's an insane man that takes himself very seriously and believes his games to be more important than, say, the probability of a World War III. All this man wants to do with his life is to share his unmatched love for heavy metal, and he wishes to do so by pulling innocents under with him. Ian has little reasonable morality, believing all others' lives to be invaluable besides the likes of heavy metal musicians (especially the vocalists and guitarists he idolizes) and those that bend to his will. He has a very high-energy profile, spitting out every line with robust energy and commanding interaction with his audiences like he were always headlining a huge venue. Ian isn't one for subtlety or keeping quiet, always sneaking into banks without breaking them and always announcing his name and motive when doing something. He never relents with his laughter too; it can get so horribly loud that it shatters glass. His huge ego is ultimately his one true weakness, as if something doesn't go as planned or if he doesn't make himself clear enough, he gets super flustered over it. When having a good time, Ian is a fun-loving party-goer that really likes to entertain himself and have the time of his life. Though pretty over-the-top, he is quite a gentleman and treats his fellow men and women with respect. Ian is a very reckless and zealous person that deals with a lot of strong addictions. He's a high-profile "smack" user, a well-known alcoholic, and a wanted criminal across both his home country of England and the United States. Huge rewards exist for his capture, especially in his hometown of Birmingham. Drugs and alcohol make Ian feel great, as does mating, and he feels wild energy course through his body upon his addictions being satisfied. Even violence and straight-up murder make Ian feel huge ego boosts, with the scent of fresh blood attracting him to just about anybody. Heavy metal music isn't an addiction per say, but Ian loves it so much (especially really fast music) that he'll stop doing whatever he's doing and jam out right on the spot. He'll still try to do what he's set out to do while jamming, but he'll be slowed down by quite a bit, especially whenever he slides down on his knees to do an air guitar solo (as long as a solo is actually going on). If you break the immersion he feels from any of these things, Ian will become enraged and attack in a fit of fury. Ian dislikes any genre that isn't at least rock- when choosing targets to seize souls from, he commonly picks those who like pop, electronic, or rap music, seeing those genres as "fake" and "unnatural". Ian is also highly critical of music streaming, being an enthusiastic record and vinyl collector instead. If you like the things he dislikes, he won't really take much issue with it, but you will be favored more for soul harvesting. Make mashups, make music parodies, steal music or stan the Chainsmokers in his presence and you can immediately kiss your life goodbye by a very painful, long-drawn death. Ian will never inquire if you're into any of this stuff, though- if you wanna be on his side, you just gotta tell him that you've heard and liked at least one heavy metal song. Even if it's just Enter Sandman. You're even good if you answer Stairway to Heaven, which isn't metal but it still makes this man sob within seconds. Ian strongly dislikes being sober, though, and struggles with everything if you took everything he likes away from him. He struggles to keep Satan satisfied and hates dealing with the consequences of his actions as well as the intense cravings he's built up over two long decades. He sometimes implies he's been doing all sorts of dirty shit since he was twelve years old, including jacking himself up with drugs. As someone that hates being subtle, if Ian's being subtle at all he's hiding something really awful about himself that he doesn't want you to know. He also hates it when people cry, even when not sober, and his ego breaks up for a moment as he tries to find a way to make it up to them. Powers and Abilities Ian Iommi is capable of holding his own in battle, only relying on his Standing Ripple "HEAVY KING" in emergency situations where his own strength cannot prevail over his enemies. Through playing strings on his King Jackson V, Ian can spread waves through the air that hypnotize others and make them submit to his will. These waves have a half-kilometer radius and can phase through buildings depending on how hard he plucks the strings. However, they cannot phase through super-thick walls or reach any underground room that isn't a basement. Through quick, sudden single-note plucks, Ian Iommi can blast dark energy beams from his guitar's headstock, which serve as his main method of attack. If he plays longer notes, the beams will last longer and be bigger. Playing solos will make his guitar spew out a slew of short-lasting but still strong energy beams. He needs to think of a song to base his patterns on, though. Through raising his hands and doing signs with them, he can command the audience. He can pull a fist up to make his audience stand up, smash his fists together to make them battleready, point a finger to make them move, hold his hands up to make them cheer, or pull the metal signs to make them mosh and create a dangerous mosh pit in the process. Ian Iommi can also punch pretty hard; his gauntlets are stained with dried blood on the knuckles. If Ian must, he can also summon the "HEAVY KING" for direct assistance. The HEAVY KING is obscenely strong and dangerous, with a number of obscenely dangerous moves to pull from. However, as the HEAVY KING has a direct link to the Satan that's present in Ian's body, his abilities cannot be strained too much or Ian will begin to feel really weak as Satan's deteriorating health begins to wear him down. This is not a problem if the HEAVY KING gets unrestrained, but as a consequence, the HEAVY KING will be capable of using moves that might be too powerful for the rest of the world... To beat Ian and the HEAVY KING, you must take advantage of Ian's ego and boost Satan's own. Recognize as many metal references you can, think about all the metal you know, and predict what he can do! HEAVY KING's Abilities Gallery Trivia *Originally, there was going to be a fighting game on Fantendo based around a bunch of heavy metal mascots, but Fuchsia just got really lazy and didn't bother in the end. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Snicks' stuff